


The Apartment Upstairs

by FH14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil had a pretty realistic set of expectations for the end of his senior year in high school. Having sex with his brother's noisy, party boy neighbor wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing (and completing) an actual smut scene, so please try not to judge it too harshly.
> 
> Not all the characters have officially assigned names so I used the following names: Emil is Iceland, Mikkel is Denmark, Lukas is Norway, Michelle is Seychelles, Leon is Hong Kong, and Ned is Netherlands.
> 
> And thank you [Icelilly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/) for beta reading this. You're awesome!

“What’s up with you?”

Emil couldn’t hold back a smirk when his brother snapped his head to make eye contact, the plastic fork he had been using to stab the table for the last few minutes sent flying off behind him.

It’s not like anyone cared though. This diner was about four notches below a poorly managed Burger King.

“I don’t sleep anymore,” Lukas hissed, more irritable than normal. “Those fucking losers in the apartment above me are always doing something. Thursday they had a party that was broken up by the cops. Last night one of them got into a fight with some woman who started smashing furniture. And this morning I woke up to graffiti scrawled across my door. I am at my wit’s end.”

“Did you try talking to the landlady?” Emil asked, doing his best to hold back his amusement.

“I left a message after I found the graffiti, but I’m not holding my breath.” Lukas sighed, “Berwald says that it’s been like this for months and she hasn’t done anything. If I want to get anything done I have to stay on campus and hope that drunk people don’t start throwing rocks at the library windows.”

“That’s rough,” Emil nodded in sympathy.

“Well, what about you?” Lukas cocked his head, “You seem like you’re in a good mood. Why?”

“I need a reason to be in a good mood?”

“You sulk a lot.”

“All you do is sulk!”

Lukas let out an annoyed hum and started picking at his salad with his fingers.

“Okay, fine,” Emil rolled his eyes. “I’m planning to go with Michelle to prom.”

Lukas’ eyes bored holes into him, “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“I mean,” Lukas spoke slowly, plopping a cherry tomato into his mouth, “Michelle St. Ange has to beat away boys with a stick. Why would she go to prom with her gay best friend?”

“Because she didn’t want… to go with those guys,” Emil mumbled, averting his gaze and attempting to find the plastic fork from earlier. It landed in the pot of chili on the counter.

“Oh, I get it!” Lukas managed to snap his fingers in triumph while still looking excessively bored. “She didn’t want you to go alone.”

“That’s not true.”

“Of course it is. You’re too stubborn to ask someone out yourself so you let your friend sacrifice her evening for you.”

“You’re an ass!” Emil snapped, pulling out his wallet.

“It’s okay, I got this,” Lukas interrupted, nodding at the waitress and pulling out some money from his wallet.

* * *

“Will you stop making that face?”

“Apologize then!” Emil snapped, stopping in the hall and shooting his brother an angry stare.

“Fine then, I apologize,” Lukas sighed in exasperation. "But am I wrong?"

Emil looked down at the ground. "Well, I mean..."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Lukas shouted, making Emil jump. The source of his annoyance seemed to be a methodical thumping sound coming from upstairs.

"It doesn't seem too loud..." Emil started to say, but Lukas was already stomping back toward the stairs. Emil sighed and ran after him.

Both brothers handled frustrating situations differently. Emil liked to stay silent and let whatever it was pass, while deep down silently resenting everything. Lukas liked to go confront those situations head on and then, free from the frustration, go about his life as if nothing had happened.  
  
Which is why it was so unusual that Lukas was this consistently angry about something.

 _They must be really disruptive_ , Emil mused, looking at some of the graffiti that lined the hallway of the upper floor. Lukas was already at one of the doors and was pounding on it angrily.

“Hey! Turn the music down!” Lukas yelled, pounding on the door harder. “Other people live here ya know!”

The door opened, and a guy with a dopey-looking grin stepped out in the hallway. “Sorry? Did you need something sir? I can’t hear over the music!”

“Turn it down!” Lukas yelled, and it instantly cut out with someone inside yelling an obscenity.

Emil half expected Lukas to barrel his way inside and start pummeling whoever said it.

“Crap, I’m sorry,” the guy at the door said, looking concerned. “We didn’t think anyone would be around this time of day.”

“It’s eight o’clock at night!” Lukas snapped.

“Wait, seriously?” the guy looked over his shoulder and yelled into the apartment. “Yo Gil! Your shift just started!”

A new stream of curse words emanated from the apartment, and a guy with stark white hair raced out of the apartment, practically bowling them over.

Lukas reached up and pinched the guy's nose, yanking his head down so they were making eye contact. "I'm a student. I need to study. I need to sleep. I don't need a headache every waking moment that I'm here."

"Okay, okay, chill bro," the guy said, pulling himself free. "Gil's gonna be working the night shift for a few days so it'll be quieter anyway, but I'll talk to him about the music."

"Good," Lukas said, regaining some of his composure.

"I'm Mikkel by the way," the guy said, reaching out his hand. Lukas ignored him, and the guy turned to Emil hopefully.

"I'm Emil, and this is my brother Lukas," he said, reaching out and shaking Mikkel's hand.

"Emil? That's a neat name," Mikkel said, flashing a grin. Emil felt his face heat up.

"Well, we better be going. Studies and such," Lukas said, ignoring Mikkel and grabbing Emil by the ear as he walked off.

"I'm having a more low-key get together tonight if you guys wanna come! It'll be nice and quiet! Bring a friend!" Mikkel waved.  
  
"If it's gonna have a bunch of people its not gonna be low-key," Lukas muttered to himself.

Ignoring the searing pain in his ear, Emil waved back, doing his best to ignore his embarrassment as well.

* * *

"How old are they anyway?" Michelle asked, parking her car outside the apartment complex.

"I don't know? Lukas's age I think," Emil said, staring at the upstairs window that a soft but steady beat was resonating from.

After they met Mikkel, Lukas had barricaded himself in his room so he could study for a Calculus test. Aside from annoyed muttering, he hadn't actively discouraged Emil from going to the party, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to pop in and see what all the fuss was about.

"I can't believe we're actually crashing a college party though," Leon said, leaning forward from the back seat. "I mean, what if we walk in and it’s a meth lab."

"It's not a meth lab!" Emil protested. "And we're not crashing because I was invited. And I can bring people."

"Well, we only have a couple of months left in high school. Might as well live a little," Michelle said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

By the time they arrived at the apartment door it was clear that Mikkel was telling the truth about it being a smaller gathering. The noise part on the other hand...

"It's like News Years back in Hong Kong," Leon shouted over the music.  
  
The stereo responsible was sitting precariously on top of a stack of magazines in the center of the room. People riddled the room, lounging around and managing to have conversation despite the noise. A few bottles of alcohol sat on the table, and a guy with dark, spikey hair was lighting up what looked like a joint near the window.

"Fun party," Michelle deadpanned.

"Give it some time," Emil insisted, his stomach sinking. Maybe this had been a bad idea. He was starting to feel like he was in way over his head.

“Hey, I got Smash! Who wants to get their asses handed to them by the awesome me.”

Emil turned around to see Mikkel’s roommate Gil burst through the door with a banged up Wii U. Mikkel followed close behind, carrying two six packs of beer.

“Please, as if you could beat anyone, let alone me,” A brunette girl on the couch sneered, downing the rest of her beer.

“That’s cold Liz. I’ll have you know I’ve been practicing since last time.”

“Oh that’s cute. I forgot that sucking at video games is your career path.”

As Gil and Liz continued to bicker, the blond man who had been sitting next to her lumbered over to the group.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” He said, his British accent almost swallowing everything else about him. He was fixated on Michelle and didn’t even acknowledge Emil and Leon were there.

“Arthur, don’t be a creep,” Mikkel scowled, walking over to the group.

“I was just being friendly,” Arthur snapped.

Mikkel eyed him warily and then turned to Michelle. “Is he bothering you?”

“Eh, I’ve dealt with worse,” She shrugged. “Can I grab one of those?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Mikkel blinked, holding out one of the six packs. “Who are you by the way?”

“They’re with me,” Emil said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

A grin spread across Mikkel’s face. “Emil! You made it! Did your brother come too?”

“No. He’s sworn off all fun this weekend. Big Calc test.”

“Makes sense,” he nodded, “I certainly don’t miss those.”

“Oh you don’t take Calc anymore?”

Mikkel smirked. “Nah. I graduated last semester so all I have to worry about now is a part time job that pays basically nothing. You can thank Mr. Moneybags over there for the beer by the way.”

The brunet by the window lazily nodded, raising his joint in the air.

“He normally doesn’t like sharing his weed,” Mikkel explained, winking at Michelle, “but for a pretty girl like you he might make an exception.”

“Now whose being creepy Densen?”

“Shut it Kirkland,” Mikkel sniped.

Michelle looked over at Moneybags with curiosity. “Well you know what they say. When in Rome.”

“I’m gonna try to get into that Smash game,” Leon said, looking at the other end of the room where Gil and Liz were trying to wrestle for control of a hot pink controller. He gave the group a friendly nod before leaving.

“If you can get him to share I want in,” Arthur said. “And… maybe then I can make a better impression on you.”

“Using me for free drugs? You’re already zero for two,” Michelle laughed, heading over to where a receptive looking Moneybags was lingering.

Left alone, Emil didn’t have any distractions to keep him from registering the age gap between him and Mikkel.

 _I turned eighteen last month but he’s still gotta be what? 22? 23?_ He thought miserably. _Not that it would matter. He’s obviously straight. That’s what I get for having delusions._

“Everything okay?”

Emil jumped as Mikkel looked at him curiously. “No, I’m fine. Just deciding what to do,”

“Well, one of these might help,” Mikkel said, offering him a beer.

“Thanks,” Emil said, unscrewing the gap and taking a big swig.

“So what’s your story? You don’t seem to be a stressed out mess like your brother.”

“I’m younger, so my curriculum isn’t as hard,” Emil explained, internally cringing. He really didn’t want Mikkel to find out he was only a senior in high school. He was already embarrassed enough that he’d come to this thing to see a crush he had only had one exchange with.

“Enjoy it while you can. It’ll only get harder,” Mikkel said.

“Gee thanks.”

Mikkel grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but before he did upset shouting erupted over at the gaming group. The anger seemed to be directed at Leon, who swept the first match with ease.

“Yeah, I might’ve brought the best Smash player in the city with me,” Emil admitted.

Gil and Liz threw their controllers on the ground and Mikkel started laughing.

* * *

Over the next two hours, Emil found himself jumping from group to group and meeting everyone. A lot of them had joined the Smash game to try and beat Leon, but the task proved easier said than done. After a while he moved over to check on Michelle, who was chatting with a much more pleasant Arthur and a silent Mr. Moneybags, whom Emil learned was named Ned.

All the while he exchanged mindless chit-chat with Mikkel. Despite the constant partying, he seemed to be a pretty cool guy. It turns out he had broken up with his girlfriend a few nights before, and she had thrown a scene and vandalized the building.

 _Not that it would matter to Lukas though_ , Emil mused, watching Mikkel make a couple of mixed drinks. He was only on his second beer, but Mikkel had gone a lot farther with a much higher alcohol tolerance.

The term “speak of the devil” seemed like a rather appropriate adage at the moment, because the merriment was interrupted by furious knocking at the door and muffled shouting that clearly belonged to his older brother.

“Shit,” Emil said. “If he sees me here he’s gonna kick my ass.”

“He really doesn’t like me huh?” Mikkel said, eying the door nervously.

“That’s an understatement.”

“In that case…” Mikkel waved over at Gil. “Bro, it’s your turn to deal with this. We’ll be in my room. Don’t mention Emil is here.”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Gil mumbled less than enthusiastically.

“Come on. We’ll crash in here for a bit,” Mikkel said, grabbing Emil’s arm and leading him past Leon and Michelle, who were high as kites and lounging in a chair out of view of the front door. In spite of himself, Emil felt sparks of electricity tingle up his arm from where Mikkel was gripping it.

* * *

Mikkel’s room was a lot neater than the rest of the apartment in both senses of the word. The beige walls were covered by an array of colorful posters and the bed looked like it had never been slept in. The only things that seemed out of place were a stacks of books about Volcanoes and Earthquakes strewn about on the desk.

Mikkel closed the door just as the shouting got louder.

"It's a really important Calc test," Emil said sheepishly, picking up one of the books.

"We really should have moved the party to Ned's house, but it's too late now I guess," Mikkel sighed. He turned and nodded at the book, "You like Volcanoes?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Emil said, closing the book and putting it back.

"Nah, it's fine. Those are my college textbooks so I don't use em anymore," Mikkel smiled. "I'd much rather get that internship at the Southern California Earthquake Center..."

"Wait seriously?" Emil exclaimed, before lowering his voice, "That's so cool."

"Yeah, but it's unpaid," Mikkel said, sitting down on his bed. "I'd still have to flip burgers during the day - not that it pays anything but at least I can almost pay my rent."

Emil hesitated before sitting down on the bed next to him. "Yikes. I'm starting to get why Lukas is so intense about his studies, but he is trying to graduate early..."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Mikkel smirked.

"Wait, you graduated early?"

"Yeah, I just turned 21 a few months ago. I got two glorious weeks of being able to buy beer in college before finals," He laughed, downing the rest of his drink. "I almost wish I had minored in something so I could've stayed. The real world is the worst."

Emil's eyes must have been bugging out, because Mikkel took one look at him and laughed.

"Sorry, I'll cut out the big scary adult talk. It can be a bit much."

"No, sorry, I just assumed you were older... You seem to have everything so together."

"Please, have you seen the graffiti downstairs? When it comes to girls at least, I'm a walking disaster." Mikkel put his glass down on the night stand and nodded at Emil. "What about you? That Michelle girl seems kinda cute."

"She's just a friend," Emil said, turning away in embarrassment. "And girls aren't exactly..."

"Ah," Mikkel nodded, "I see. Playing for the other team then. Any luck there?"

Emil lurched up, thrown by Mikkels' non-reaction. "No- not really..."

"That's a surprise, you're pretty cute," Mikkel teased, flicking his forehead, "I'd figure that gay guys would be throwing themselves at you,"

Emil felt his face heat up. "What? I'm... huh?"

Mikkel started laughing. "Holy crap you're adorable. I almost wanna kiss you now."

Emil crossed his arms, calming himself down, "Yeah, well. Why don't you?"

Mikkel slowed his laughing, "Eh?"

 _That was the worst comeback ever_ , Emil's insides screamed. _How do you even function as a person?_

Emil sat frozen while Mikkel silently looked him over. Before Emil could respond - or, more likely, run out of the room in embarrassment - Mikkel leaned over and started kissed him.

All of Emil's brain activity seemed to fizzle out. Sure, he'd kissed someone before, but in a 'deeply closeted I have to kiss girls' kind of way. Not to mention that none of the boys whom he had crushes on in the past showed the slightest inclination towards this type of behavior.

But mostly it’s because the butterflies in his stomach were making him feel lightheaded. Mikkel was a very good kisser, and his lips were soft but forceful.

It felt like ages before their lips parted, and Mikkel stared at him with as much surprise as Emil currently felt. "Sorry. I should've- I always wondered about guys and..." He blushed slightly. "You're a good kisser."

"Really?" Emil exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. "I mean, I haven't gotten much practice."

"Oh," Mikkel smirked, though it was more... restrained than his other smirks. "I wonder what you'd be like with more practice."

He leaned in and paused in front of Emil’s face, as if daring him to move his face just a centimeter forward and continue where they left off. It’s likely Mikkel underestimated the effect that this would have on a horny teenage boy who just had one of the most enticing kisses of his life.

Emil leaned forward, practically pushing Mikkel down onto his bed as he reconnected their lips. Mikkel grinned, allowing Emil to force his tongue inside.

For what felt like forever Emil laid there on Mikkel’s chest, kissing him with more passion that he had given anything in recent memory. To his credit, Mikkel seemed just as invested, wrapping his arms around Emil’s back and pulling him in closer.

This holding pattern continued for a while, until Mikkel began thrusting his hips up, brushing his constricted jeans against Emil’s own. The younger man broke the kiss, letting out a groan. Mikkel did it again, causing Emil to arch his back as electricity seemed to spark across his entire body.

Mikkel took the opportunity to lift his head up and capture Emil in another kiss, sitting up until Emil was planted in his lap.

“Fuck,” Mikkel mumbled, breaking up the kiss into smaller ones. “Guys are great. You’re great.”

Emil simply gasped back, breathless. His face was hot, and he found himself leaning onto Mikkel’s shoulder as the older man began moving his hands down his body. His breathing hitched as Mikkel began rubbing the tent in his pants.

“You wanna?” Mikkel whispered.

Emil almost passed out right then and there from hearing those words. Overwhelmed as he was, he nodded, and Mikkel slowly unzipped his fly.

This was beyond anything Emil could’ve imagined for tonight – especially considering the most he hoped for was that Mikkel wouldn’t throw him out of the apartment when he discovered he was gay. Heck, he had written off the possibility of kissing another guy until college.

Now he was straddling a hot older guy who was giving him his first handjob.

“You’re so warm,” Mikkel muttered, wetting his hand with saliva before expertly moving his hand down the other boy’s shaft.

All Emil could mutter in response was a soft, “Fuck” – which Mikkel took as a signal to rub harder.  He wet his hand again, muttering something about the lube being too far away, and continued pumping, using his other hand to dip underneath Emil’s shirt and run his hand across his chest.

By now, Emil was an incomprehensible mess in his hands. On some level he was embarrassed that something as basic as a handjob would reduce him to something like this, but at the same time he felt too good to give it much thought.

Mikkel leaned over and began kissing him again. Emil groaned, his pleasure mounting.

Emil buried his head into Mikkel’s chest as he came, spilling all over Mikkel’s hand. “Sorry,” he slurred, feeling Mikkel lean back.

While Mikkel wiped his hand off on a towel that was sitting on the bed, Emil started kissing his chest, moving his hands underneath his shirt to lift it up.

 _Fuck. He has abs_ , Emil thought giddily, before his brain descended back into a haze of hormonal instinct.

More confidently than he ever thought he could manage, he placed his hand on Mikkel’s crotch and began rubbing. Mikkel let out a small groan, and Emil gently pushed him until he was lying back on the bed.

He began kissing Mikkel’s stomach again, his hands busy undoing the young man’s belt. Mikkel murmured something illegible.

“Hm?” Emil asked, finally undoing Mikkel’s belt. He slowly slid down his jeans, looking up at Mikkel inquisitively. “What did you say?”

“I was just wondering, um,” Mikkel said, holding back a laugh, “Well, the kissing just now kinda tickled, and I was wondering if you’ve ever given head before?”

“Well, no,” Emil said, lazily playing with the elastic of Mikkel’s boxers. “But, I mean, if you don’t want to.”

“No. I want to,” Mikkel said in a more serious tone. “I was just… Have you ever done this before? I don’t wanna pressure you or anything-“

Emil interrupted him by sliding his hands underneath the elastic and rubbing his crotch. Mikkel hitched his breath, and Emil stifled a grin.

He pulled down his boxers, revealing Mikkel’s rather impressive cock. It wasn’t a foot long or anything, but it was larger than Emil’s in both width and length so for all intents and purposes, Emil regarded him as large. There was a faint musk, but otherwise Mikkel did a good job of keeping himself clean and well groomed.

Which is good, because Emil wasn’t sure if he was horny enough to blow a guy who was… less than that.

Emil rubbed it experimentally. “I’m assuming you’ve-“

“-gotten a blowjob before. Yeah.” Mikkel said, doing his best to keep his voice even.

“Then you can give me some pointers. Practice makes perfect,” Emil said slyly.

Mikkel snickered and Emil wished he had said something less cheesy.

He licked up the length of his shaft, and Mikkel let out a soft grunt. Emil had expected dick to taste… saltier? Sweatier? It really just tasted like skin.

He licked it again, this time much slower, partially as a stall tactic. _The one time I don’t have perfect recall_ , Emil sniped at himself, trying to picture a particular porn video that sometimes replayed in his mind while he was in class.

He drew his tongue down, swiping the base of his cock before quickly moving back up towards the top, flicking the enflamed head experimentally. Emil heard Mikkel hitch is breath slightly.

“You’re such a tease,” Mikkel mumbled and Emil grinned in spite of himself.

 _Well, no need to be a perfectionist on the first try_ , He mused, before opening wide and sliding as much of Mikkel’s cock down into his mouth as he could.

“Teeth,” Mikkel hissed, and Emil berated himself as he made the necessary adjustments.

He pressed his tongue against the cockhead, slowly moving his head up and down in a bobbing motion. He reached over with his hand and grabbed the bottom part of the shaft, pushing his index finger and thumb against his lips as he began to create a rhythm.

“Fuck, you’re not bad,” Mikkel groaned. “Feels so fucking good.”

Emil slowly began speeding up, and Mikkel’s breathing became more ragged. The knowledge that he was making Mikkel feel so good only short-circuited his thought process more, and he began focusing solely on the task at hand without overthinking it.

“Fuck, take it,” Mikkel groaned, gently grabbing onto Emil’s and pushing down. Emil did his best to take him deep, but immediately felt his gag reflex kick in. He pulled his head out of Mikkel’s lap, coughing.

“Crap, sorry,” Mikkel said, his voice losing some of its intensity.

“It’s okay,” Emil said, trying to regain some of his composure. _Sexy_.

He adjusted his grip on Mikkel’s dick, giving it a quick tug that made him shudder. He bent down and licked the cockhead again in a slow, teasing manner while pumping his fist up and down.

“You really like that dick huh,” Mikkel murmured. As cliché as it was, Emil felt himself get aroused by Mikkel’s words.

After a few more minutes, Emil felt Mikkel grip the hair on the bad of his head. “I’m gonna cum.”

Sparks shot in Emil’s brain. Before he could decide whether or not to make a move, his mouth was flooded with a warm, tangy fliud.

Quite a lot of it actually.

Emil instinctively swallowed as much as he could, but he found himself coughing again. _So sexy_ , he thought to himself, the self-flagellation portion of his brain returning to coherency first.

“Sorry,” Mikkel stammered, reaching over and handing Emil the towel he used earlier. “It’s really been a while. Should’ve warned you sooner.”

“’s fine,” Emil stammered. “Was it- I mean…”

“Huh?” Mikkel blinked, before breaking out into a grin. “Oh you mean, how are you at giving head? Well, for someone whose never done it before, you’re pretty good at it actually. With some practice you’d probably be really good at it.”

“Guess I’ll have to try again next week,” Emil retorted, before turning as white as a sheet. “Sorry I got ahead of myself…”

“Oh?” Mikkel said, tilting his head and leaning forward. “So you don’t want to do stuff like this with me again.”

Emil felt his face flush. “No- I mean yes- I mean I’d like… I like this stuff.”

“Oh really?” Mikkel said, wiggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion.

Emil felt himself deflate a bit. “You’re making fun of me.”

“Just a little,” Mikkel smirked. “I couldn’t resist. You’re pretty cute ya know?”

And just like that Emil was back to blushing.

Mikkel looked down at the clock. “It’s getting pretty late. Your brother's probably gone by now so we should get dressed.”

Both boys stood up to put their pants back on. Emil couldn’t help but feel a small tinge of disappointment, but at the same time he knew Mikkel was right. If he didn’t leave at some point Lukas would probably get a call from their parents asking where he was.

And not to mention he had very intoxicated friends to deal with.

As if on cue, as soon as Mikkel opened the door a very drunk Leon stumbled in.

“Yo Emmy! Emik! Emilmil!” Leon sputtered before laughing to himself. “This party is great!”

“People are that drunk out there?” Mikkel asked, suddenly sounding a bit alarmed.

“No,” Michelle interrupted, ducking inside the room and catching Leon right before he crashed into Mikkel’s desk. “It’s just him and that Arthur guy. They got in some weird drinking contest and Arthur’s puking in the sink.”

“That’s just great,” Mikkel sighed, heading out of the room in a hurry.

Michelle nodded at Emil. “Well, are you gonna help me with this guy or what?”

“Michelle shushhhh,” Leon hissed, putting a finger up to his lips in an exaggerated fashion. “Emil’s getting laid right now.”

“I’m right here Leon,” Emil said, starting to become concerned his face might permanently have a blush scarred on it. “I’m not doing anything right now…”

“Right now?” Michelle asked, supporting one of Leon’s arms as Emil grabbed the other. “You mean you actually-?”

“Can we not talk about this now, or ever?” Emil hissed as they dragged Leon out of the room – a task which became much harder as he immediately went limp. “Let’s just concentrate about getting out of here before Lukas sees us. I’m okay to drive.”

Michelle gave him a knowing look and giggled, but didn’t say another word. As it seems Leon had passed out, there was no one to interrupt Emil has he shouted a very informal goodbye to Mikkel, who was holding Arthur steady over the sink while Gil and Liz cleaned up something on the other side of the room. It looked like Ned and everyone else had already left.

“Drop by any time man!” Mikkel yelled back, flashing a thumbs up over his shoulder in lieu of direct eye contact. Not that Emil blamed him. Arthur’s dry heaving sounded pretty painful.

By the time they got outside it was clear that Lukas either wasn’t home or had popped in ear plugs and gone to bed, because his apartment was quiet and dark when they passed his floor on the way down the stairs.

It was only when they got Leon strapped in and laying on his side in the back seat that the full reality of tonight sank in.

 _‘_ _Drop by any time,’ huh?_ Emil grinned, remembering it with significantly less gross background noise. _I just might._

“So was it good?” Michelle chirped, her eyes sparkling with a sense of mischief as she leaned out the passenger seat window.

“Shut up. You’re drunk. And high,” Emil rolled his eyes, walking past her to get in the car.


	2. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not very skilled at writing smut, so please keep that in mind. And yeah, I've added PruHun as a side pairing but the focus is still very much on DenIce. They're around to add colorful observation and banter more than anything.
> 
> Not all the characters have officially assigned names so I used the following names: Emil is Iceland, Mikkel is Denmark, Lukas is Norway, Michelle is Seychelles, Leon is Hong Kong, and Ned is Netherlands.
> 
> And thank you [Icelilly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/) for beta reading this. You're awesome!

It was always a pleasant feeling to wake up without a hangover.

Mikkel suspected Arthur wasn't so lucky. After what seemed like ages, the Brit stopped puking and passed out on the couch. Gil and Liz promised to finish cleaning up, so Mikkel just went back into his room and passed out - overwhelmed and exhausted from the day's events.

_At least she didn't show up_ , Mikkel winced, rolling over to avoid the sunlight pouring in through his bedroom window. From what he heard last night, his ex had rebounded with some friend of her brother's who had been carrying a torch for her for ages. _If he can handle her, all the power to him._

The breakup had been a particularly messy one that lasted for weeks. In all fairness, Mikkel deserved some of the blame for forgetting their three month anniversary and her birthday within the same week. But the misery that followed could only be described as Shakespearean. It finally hit its fever pitch last week when she crashed a small party Gil had thrown last minute and essentially dressed him down in front of his friends. The argument got so bad that someone called the police, though by the time they showed up she already left.

It probably would've ended there if, in that awkward post-breakup period, she hadn't shown up to demand her coffee table back - only for it to break when they tried to move it out. That would be the last time Mikkel saw her, though Gil spotted her the next morning spray painting some obscene graffiti on the apartment complex the next day.

Honestly, Mikkel couldn't even blame Lukas for hating him. Hell, Gil was still pretty sour at him for almost getting them kicked out of the building.

Gil didn't _hate_ him though, otherwise he never would've suggested that party last night.

* * *

_Rebound my ass_ , Mikkel had muttered to himself the night before, watching the normal crowd of people filter in. He was starting to suspect that Gil was using his misery as an excuse to hang out with Liz, though he wasn't about to point it out. He owed him, after all.

Mikkel was close to bagging it before he noticed three unfamiliar faces walk into the door. _Might as well be sociable._

Mikkel walked over to say hi, intercepting what seemed like a mediocre attempt by Arthur to hit on the new girl.

"I was just being friendly," Arthur snapped.

_Yeah, sure you were_ , Mikkel groaned internally. After handing the girl a beer, he realized he still had no idea who she was. “Who are you by the way?”

"They're with me," a voice choked out. Mikkel turned to come face to face with the boy from earlier in the day.

_Oh! He seemed pretty friendly!_ Mikkel grinned in spite of himself. “Emil! You made it! Did your brother come too?”  
  
“No. He’s sworn off all fun this weekend. Big Calc test.”

_Thank god_ , Mikkel thought. He somehow doubted that a party would be enough to soften Lukas' obvious disdain for him.

He made small talk and a half-hearted attempt to turn on the charm for Michelle, but she was a lot more interested in Ned's party favors.

In a matter of minutes, the crowd around him dissipated so he was alone with a nervous-looking Emil.

_Probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho party boy_ , Mikkel thought ruefully. _I mean, I do like parties but..._  
  
“Everything okay?” Mikkel asked, causing Emil to jump.  
  
“No, I’m fine. Just deciding what to do,”

_Okay then_ , Mikkel thought, somewhat amused. He held out a beer. “Well, one of these might help."

* * *

The party proved to be a lot more fun than Mikkel expected, probably because he was able to introduce Emil to everyone's individual types of crazy. The guy was pretty adorable actually, and did his best to take everything in stride though he was clearly out of his element.

Leaving him to get another drink, he ran into Gil and Liz, looking winded from getting their asses handed to them in Smash.

"Leon is a monster," Gil muttered, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"He has raised the bar hasn't he?" Mikkel asked.

"That Emil kid is holding his own better than we were," Liz observed, watching the match from across the room.

"They're friends so that's probably why," Mikkel explained, opening another beer.

"Yeah, I guess," Liz mumbled, "Speaking of friends, I see you made a new one."

"Oh, you mean Emil?" Mikkel said. "Yeah, he's great. He's actually interested in what I have to say, believe it or not."

"Yeah I bet," Gil snickered before Liz elbowed him in the gut.

Mikkel blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Gil muttered.

"Just leave yourself open to all possibilities," Liz giggled.

Gil rolled his eyes.

Mikkel blinked, moderately annoyed. _None of the girls here want to hear me prattle on, so there's no point in trying to hook up with one._

Without another word, he turned and walked back toward the Smash game. _Sex-crazed weirdos. You two should just hook up and get it out of your system already._

* * *

Of course, it wouldn't have been a traditional Densen-Beilschmidt get-together if it wasn't interrupted by a slender blond filled with immeasurable rage.

Fleeing for the safety of his room, Mikkel walked in on Emil flipped through some of his old textbooks. Pretty soon, Mikkel was spilling everything his education and career path while the other boy paid rapid attention.

_He doesn't think I'm a huge nerd. This guy is great_ , Mikkel thought, remembering Gil flashing an 'L' sign when he tried to discuss this with him.

However, Emil's expression was starting to transition from genuine interest to anxiety.  
  
"Sorry, I'll cut out the big scary adult talk. It can be a bit much." He laughed meekly.  
  
“No, sorry, I just assumed you were older... You seem to have everything so together."  
  
"Please, have you seen the graffiti downstairs? When it comes to girls at least, I'm a walking disaster." Mikkel put his glass down on the night stand and nodded at Emil. "What about you? That Michelle girl seems kinda cute."  
  
"She's just a friend," Emil said, turning away to hide his red face. "And girls aren't exactly..."

_Eh?!_ Mikkel instantly though, before immediately suppressing the reaction upon seeing how nervous Emil was. "Ah," He nodded, "I see. Playing for the other team then. Any luck there?"

Emil looked up, expression like a puppy who had expected to be kicked, and Mikkel felt his heart ache, realizing that Emil had expected him to react badly.  
  
"No- not really..."  
  
"That's a surprise, you're pretty cute," Mikkel said. In all honesty Emil was, though it seemed to be news to him. Mikkel flicked his forehead playfully, "I'd figure that gay guys would be throwing themselves at you,"

Emil's face turned a deeper shade of red. "What? I'm... huh?"

_Oh my god he's adorable_ , Mikkel thought, starting to laugh. _Hell, I almost want to kiss him right now._  
  
"Yeah, well. Why don't you?"

Mikkel looked up at Emil who had turned away in embarrassment, and Mikkel realized he had verbalized his thoughts without realizing it.

_Kiss, I..._ Mikkel stared at Emil, unsure of exactly what to do. It's not like he never thought about it as a hypothetical every once in a while, but up until this point, he never seriously thought at kissing another guy. Had he? Something about this guy made him want to try. _Wait. What?_ He silently screamed at himself, unable to process this train of thought.

Instead he leaned over and kissed him.

Emil seemed taken aback at first, but within seconds began getting into it. After what seemed like ages, they parted, and Mikkel felt a flurry of butterflies fill his stomach.

Mikkel stared at an equally surprised Emil, and found himself stuttering. "Sorry. I should've- I always wondered about guys and..."

_Always?_ Mikkel questioned himself. _Was this... Did I always..._

Mikkel felt his face redden, "You're a good kisser."  
  
"Really?" Emil gasped. "I mean, I haven't gotten much practice."

"Oh..." Mikkel said, unsure what to do with this invitation. Did Emil want another kiss? Did he want to kiss Emil?

_I kinda want to..._ Mikkel admitted to himself, leaning in. "I wonder what you'd be like with more practice."

Emil leaned forward, capturing him in possibly the most heated kiss of his life

* * *

_Guys are great._

Mikkel's pretty sure he said that at some point.

The whole thing was a surprise. He never expected to move past kissing, but they did, and it was electrifying.

Emil was putty in his hands. He had never gotten any girl into that state with such a simple act, and Mikkel found himself aroused by the image of Emil writhing in his arms from the pleasure he was giving him. And while the head he had gotten was imperfect, for lack of a better word, watching Emil trying so hard to make him feel good made up for it in spades.

Just thinking about it now, Mikkel could feel himself getting aroused. It didn't help that his dreams were plagued with him and Emil doing all sorts of dirty things.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the time, and rolled over just in time for the alarm to blast in his ear.

"Fuck!" Mikkel shouted, jumping up in a panic.

"Shut up!" he heard Gil yell from the other room.

Mikkel clumsily shut off his alarm, trying to regain his bearings. _I have work in a couple of hours. I need to get ready_

* * *

After skipping out on a shower the night before, having one now was a godsend. He felt sticky from the drinking and other extracurricular activities, and washing it all off felt like a new man.

And of course, beating off in the shower helped mitigate some of the images dancing in his head.

He was in such a good mood that he whistled on his way into the kitchen. This only heightened with the discovery that Gil and Liz kept their word, and the apartment was nice and clean.

Gil was also in a chipper mood, doing some kind of corny dance in his dumb bird boxers while cooking eggs.

"You're such a good housewife," Mikkel teased, sitting down at the table and flipping through the mail.

"You're a lousy husband, making me clean up all your messes," Gil retorted, though not unkindly.

Mikkel winced. "Yeah sorry about that. I didn't know Lukas would be so mad."

"I think he was more exhausted than anything," Gil said, "I mean, he only left because he tired himself out. And then that idiot decided to binge drink."

Gil motioned toward the living room, where Mikkel could see and extremely disheveled-looking Arthur passed out and drooling.

"You have to clean that up later."

"Yeah sure," Mikkel sighed. "Did Liz make it home safe?"

"Not exactly..." Gil winked. "Let's just say you weren't the only one who got lucky last night."

"Heh?" Mikkel blinked. As what Gilbert said set in, he felt his face redden. "I... How..."

"Oh please. The kid was following you around like a lovesick puppy all night. And then you guys were alone in your room all that time..." Gil wagged his eyebrows. "It doesn't take a genius... though to be fair aside from Liz and Emil's friends I don't think anyone else noticed."

Mikkel opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Hey, don't look so mortified. Turns out its all Liz needed to get her fire going, if you know what I mean."

"I didn't need to know that," Mikkel said.

"And he finds his voice," Gilbert says. "You don't need to be embarrassed about hooking up with a guy. Unless..." Gilbert put the spatula down and shielded his body dramatically. "Is my rocking bod too much of a distraction."

"You wish," Mikkel snorted, feeling a bit more like himself. Gil looked mildly offended.

"There you go crushing my dreams."

Mikkel turned around to see Liz leaving Gil's bedroom significantly more dressed than he was. She winked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, you certainly made his come true. He's been pining after you for ages," Mikkel said, pointing at Gil.

" _Dude_."

"Oh please, I already knew that," Liz laughed. "I was just biding my time. Didn't want to seem too eager."

"Yeah, sure you were..." Gil grunted, plating the eggs. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

The next week was a flurry of activity. Mikkel managed to get an increase in his hours at work, but that meant that he perpetually smelled like French fry oil and had even less time to work on his career plan.

Of course, the discovery he made on Tuesday was still nagging in the back of his head.

It was after work, and he was too dazed to notice much about his surroundings. _Sleep._ He thought. _Shower and Sleep._ I need nothing else.

"I need to have a word with you."

Mikkel jumped, spinning around to see Lukas leaning against the building. Immediately, he was struck with the impulse to run away as fast as he could, but it was almost like his feet were rooted to the ground. As a result he ended up flinging himself onto the concrete.

"God, what is wrong with you?" Lukas sighed, crouching down to look him in the eye. "Listen. I'm not here to beat the crap out of you. For some reason my little brother insists that I should give you the benefit of the doubt. So I'm giving you an ultimatum: no more loud parties. No more disruptions. If there are, I will call the police, and I'm pretty sure strikes are a thing that exist."

Mikkel scrambled back up, doing his best to maintain eye contact. "I- I didn't mean to-"

"I know. Emil told me about your ex. But a disruption to my sleep and study schedules is still a disruption," Lukas pointed at Mikkel before flicking his nose. "And while you're at it, it seems my brother has taken a shine to you. If you're not serious about being his friend, cut it out. Might be better off since he's a just a high schooler after all."

_High schooler?_ Mikkel felt himself go numb.

Lukas said some form of a goodbye, but Mikkel didn't hear it. His brain was cycling through a list of worst case scenarios, as well as everything Emil had said about his schooling a few days earlier.

By the time he got into the apartment, he was in a full on panic, it wasn't until he searched on Facebook that he felt his blood pressure return to a normal level.

_He's eighteen._

Mikkel lay back in the chair, exhaling. _Thank god._

Age gap aside, over the next few days Mikkel found himself laboring over something else revealed by this brief encounter: Emil knew a lot about Mikkel. Mikkel knew almost nothing about him.

So he did what many would do in this situation, he stalked him on Facebook.

Emil accepted his friend request relatively quickly, and Mikkel spent his free time over the next few days combing through it. He wasn't lying about his interests - his likes were filled with all kinds of science and geology materials. His account even listed that he was to attend a nearby university that had a killer curriculum for it.

_The one I couldn't get into_ , Mikkel thought more than once.

The more he read, the more interested he became, and the more confused he got.

He definitely liked girls. Years of experience had proved as much. But at the same time he started to find himself attracted to guys as well. While it was initially just Emil, he caught himself noticing attractive qualities of other men when he was out an about. Hell, he even had to admit that Gil was pretty attractive, though he would never admit it to his face. Last thing he needed was for his ego to be further inflated.

But he wasn't drawn to Gil or any of those other guys like he found himself drawn to Emil. Maybe it was because they actually hooked up, but he felt a pretty genuine attraction when he looked at pictures of him.

Suffice to say, when Emil knocked on the apartment door that Friday, Mikkel had a lot of stuff to talk about.

* * *

Gil and Liz had gone to hang out at Ned's place about an hour before Emil arrived. Neither of them had said anything, but one of them had left a huge stack of condoms on his dresser - the latest in a series of pranks that he didn't find particularly amusing.

All things considered, Mikkel was pretty calm and collected when he showed up unexpectedly on his doorstep.

"Hey," Emil said, clearly nervous. "Sorry. You said drop by anytime but if this is a bad time..."

"No, it's good. Gil is out getting high or something," Mikkel said, trying his best to sound as nonchalant as he had the previous week. "You can come in..."

"Thanks," Emil said, pushing past him. The tension in the air was palatable, and Emil was clearly sensing it.

They sat down on the couch, awkwardly eying each other. After a few minutes, Mikkel picked up a Wii U controller. "Wanna play?"

* * *

Emil was way better at Smash than Mikkel was.

It made sense, honestly. He spent a lot of time playing against Leon, who was by all accounts amazing. And while Mikkel didn't particularly like losing, the game helped lighten the mood and opened up conversation. It was about stupid stuff like the Apartment complex's pet policy and whether or not Lukas would pass his final exams.

It was toward the end of one of the games that Mikkel brought up the elephant in the room.

"So... high school huh?" Mikkel asked.

Emil winced, walking his character off the edge of the platform by accident. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me about that."

"I mean, you’re eighteen and everything and practically a college student but..." Mikkel muttered, "It would've been nice to know before we..."

"Oh, yeah," Emil said, slumping his shoulders. "Sorry. I guess you don't wanna-"

"Who says I don't wanna?" Mikkel said, raising an eyebrow. Emil looked over at him in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. I just want to know a little more about you first since you know a lot about me."

"Well," Emil said, putting down the controller and crossing his arms. "There's not a lot to tell. I'm planning on studying geology in college. I'm waiting to see if Lukas' roommate is gonna bail when the lease is up, because I'll just move in with him instead of getting a dorm. Otherwise I'll be living on campus, doing college things..."

"What about high school things?"

"Just the general end of the year stuff," Emil shrugged. "Friends. Yearbooks. Dances."

Mikkel nodded. "Okay. How about this: Next game of Smash. If I win you have to tell me something about yourself that you think is exciting."

Emil snorted, "So what do I get if I win?"

Mikkel thought for a minute before a smirk spread across his face. "If you win, I'll give you a blowjob."

Emil's eyes practically bugged out of his head, and Mikkel had to restrain himself from laughing. “Too much?”

“I-“ Emil began, before falling silent.

Perhaps Emil was just nervous, or perhaps Mikkel had simply gotten better at Smash after getting his ass handed to him several times in a row. Either way, Mikkel managed to pull out a victory when Emil accidentally walked his character over a cliff.

“Ah, so what do you wanna know first?” Emil said, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Is Michelle single?”

Emil looked up at him abruptly and Mikkel burst out laughing. “I’m kidding.”

“Yeah…” Emil laughed nervously.

_Smooth_ , Mikkel punched himself mentally. “Tell me about your friends though. They seem fun.”

Emil started talking about his friends’ reactions to being at the party last week. Apparently it had won him a few dozen brownie points with a lot of his classmates.

“They don’t know about… do they?” Mikkel asked nervously.

“Michelle and Leon do. But Michelle hates drama and Leon is too self-absorbed, so they won’t say anything.”

“Well, I’d be self-absorbed too if I was half as good at Smash as he was,” Mikkel said.

“You have plenty of reason to be self-absorbed,” Emil said quietly, his face reddening. “Have you seen you?”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Mikkel winked, and Emil looked down again.

After some light teasing, Emil kept talking about his life. Some of it was monotonous, like the stuff about college and the classes he found hard. But Mikkel found a surprising amount of it insightful, and found himself laughing more than once whenever Emil tried to say something funny.

“And that’s why I can’t stand Mrs. Klein-“ Emil finished, interrupted by Mikkel pulling him closer and nuzzling the top of his head.

“Thanks,” He said.

“No- no problem. Sorry for talking so long,” Emil muttered.

“Sorry for making you talk so much. I just… I wanted to know about you. I still do.”

“Really?” Emil said, sounding unconvinced.

“Of course,” Mikkel said, pulling his head away and looking down at the younger boy.

Emil looked up and nervously leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Heh,” Mikkel grinned, ruffling his hair. “So, you wanna mess around?”

“Straight to the point aren’t you?” Emil said, sounding a lot more confident. Before Mikkel could respond, he pulled him down into a kiss.

_That’s what I’m talking about_ , Mikkel couldn’t help but let out a chuckle into the kiss, before pulling Emil deeper into it. Instinctually, he pushed Emil back onto the couch, straddling him like he had his past flings. Only this time he could feel the hardness of Emil’s erection pressed up against his own.

Their lips parted.

“Fuck,” Emil whispered, thrusting himself up against Mikkel.

Mikkel gasped. _He’s a lot more confident._ Not that it was surprising. When he was eighteen he was perpetually horny. If he had this kind of encounter back then that Emil was having now, he would probably have been a lot less restrained.

Mikkel reached down, rubbing Emil’s crotch with his hand. “God, you’re so hard. Did I do that?” He whispered, practically panting.

“Yeah,” Emil gasped. “You fucking did it.”

“Then how I do a little bit more?” Mikkel said, kissing him again while undoing the boy’s pants.

Mikkel broke the kiss and grinned at Emil, before shimmying down the couch until he was facing Emil’s cock.

“You don’t have to- uwah!” Emil grunted.

Mikkel wasted no time in taking Emil into his mouth. He had never been this close to a dick before let alone tasted one, but he wanted Emil’s first blowjob to be so intense that he became more of a mess than he did last week.

So far this seemed to be a success. Emil had thrown his head back, grasping onto Mikkel’s hair and pushing him down onto his dick.

_Karma. This is Karma._ Mikkel pulled himself off, gasping, a trail of drool leading from his mouth back to Emil’s cock. Emil lay mumbling an apology, covering his face with his arms out of embarrassment.

Mikkel caught his breath, staring up at Emil. _He’s so fucking adorable_ , He thought before looking down at his dick. Now this was actually… kinda hot. Emil’s cock was standing at full mast and glistening with saliva and, for some reason, it was slightly curved off to the left.  But this didn’t disguise the fact that he was a respectable size.

_I’m still bigger_ , Mikkel smirked. He leaned back down and ran his tongue up the already-slick shaft.

Emil gasped, grasping at the cushions next to him. Mikkel relaxed his shoulders and continued licking up and down the length from various vantage points.

After a few minutes, Mikkel felt Emil tense up. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

_Swallow? Don’t Swallow?_ Mikkel’s mind was a haze of lust, which made it difficult to focus on such dilemmas. Before he knew it, Emil let out a sharp grunt and unloaded a flurry of seed into his mouth.

Mikkel swallowed as much as he could, the taste washing over him. It tasted… different. Not unpleasant. Mostly he just felt accomplished. He felt like he did a pretty good job his first time sucking a dick.

_Then again, he is about one step above a virgin_ , Mikkel mused, watching a very winded Emil sit up and regain his bearings. _I probably could’ve bit him and he would’ve been thrilled._

Mikkel leaned down and kissed him. “Having fun?”

“Lots more fun to be had,” Emil said. “Take off your shirt.”

Mikkel complied, pulling the thin fabric up over his head. Emil simply stared at him, surveying him like he was a cut of meat at the grocery store, before crawling on top of him.

Mikkel felt his breath hitch, watching Emil kiss down his stomach.

“You’re so fucking hot,” The boy murmured. “Can’t get enough.”

Giving a blowjob didn’t fluster him, so Mikkel wasn’t sure why those words did. He felt his face turn a deep red and looked up at the ceiling; he could feel Emil’s hands clumsily undoing his pants.

It was… different, having someone with such an obvious physical attraction towards him. Sure, his past flings found him attractive, but most saw it as a means to an end in regards to sexual fulfillment. He’d never been with someone who was so vocal about how hot they thought he was. It was a definite self-esteem booster, but it also made him wonder.

Gil and Liz said Emil had been overtly infatuated with him at the party, and while in retrospect he could see their point, it still begged the question. Did Emil really find him that compelling? He was so interested in his personal stuff, and vice versa. As far as hookups go, it wasn’t as superficial as-

_Oh._

“Fuck,” Mikkel gasped, feeling himself enveloped by a wet heat.

He looked down to see a very eager Emil, determined to fit as much cock in his mouth as possible.

Mikkel almost came right then and there.

He had certainly gotten better than the first time. He felt only one instance of teeth, and he had become more in-tune to what moves pushed him over the edge.

“Suck it. Suck my cock,” Mikkel grunted, his eyes fixed on Emil. His words only encouraged the boy to try harder, and it was paying off.

The practice was paying off too. When Mikkel finally came, Emil swallowed it all without hesitation.

Mikkel caught his breath, looking at Emil as he crawled up and lay down beside him. “You’re getting better dude.”

“That’s good to hear,” Emil said, looking up with an uncharacteristically goofy grin on his face. “I wonder if it’ll be better next time?”

Staring at Emil, Mikkel felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach. “I bet it will. We’re in this together after all right?”

Emil laughed, and so did Mikkel, albeit a lot more emphatically. Because while he was mostly talking about the awesome sex they were going to have, on some level he knew he was referring to something more.


	3. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really new to the whole smut thing so sorry if this isn't up to snuff, or too brief. I tried my best.
> 
> Not all the characters have officially assigned names so I used the following names: Emil is Iceland, Mikkel is Denmark, Lukas is Norway, Michelle is Seychelles, Leon is Hong Kong, and Ned is Netherlands.
> 
> And thank you [Icelilly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/) for beta reading this. You're awesome!

“Oh god, I think he knows,” Emil groaned, staring in dismay at his phone. This was not the news he needed today. All he wanted to do was hang out at the mall with his friends and aggressively ignore the inevitable end of high school.

“Did you really think he wouldn’t?” Michelle asked, her gaze fixed on the rack of clothing in front of her. “I mean, everyone has Facebook. You should’ve just told him you were in high school. Probably before you-“

“I know! I don’t need this speech again,” Emil snapped, staring down sadly at his phone.

Michelle glanced at him and sighed. “Look, I’m sure it’s not a big deal. It’s not like you’re fifteen or anything. And he did send you a friend request.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Emil said, “but still… I don’t think this bodes well.”

“Oh, and I was looking forward to the matching tuxes at prom,” Michelle said, turning her attention back to the rack of dresses. “I wonder if I can find that color changing dress here?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Emil said, “And even in the best case scenario, prom wasn’t on the table. If Lukas knew about us he would strangle Mikkel to death before we could even get there.”

“Like Lukas has such good taste. Wasn’t his ex-girlfriend, like, a creepy female version of himself?”

“With less impulse control yeah,” Emil said, wincing and rubbing his cheek. “But seriously, don’t mention this to anyone. I’ve already told Leon to keep it on the down low.”

Michelle didn’t acknowledge him, and instead began to softly sing ‘Secret Lovers’ under her breath.

“I’m serious!”

“Fine!” Michelle groaned. “It’s not like I would anyway. You know I hate drama. But I want you to promise not to write this off.”

“Okay,” Emil said, though he wasn’t sure exactly how this couldn’t go down in flames.

* * *

Emil decided he shouldn’t look into a career as a psychic. Partially because the clothes were tacky looking, but mostly because Mikkel was trying to fit as much of his dick in his mouth as possible.

Sure, Emil had almost choked him to death with it a moment before, but Mikkel still seemed enthusiastic about his task. Of course, it could be the worst blowjob in the world but Emil had no way of knowing, nor did he care. All he knew was that this hot stud was going down on him and making him feel things that were indescribable.

“Fuck,” Emil gasped, feeling the pressure build up in his balls, “I’m gonna cum.”

Mikkel didn’t move, and sank down on Emil’s dick as he felt himself nut in his mouth. Struggling to sit up, he found himself entangled in another kiss.

“Having fun?” Mikkel asked, panting.

_Oh fuck_ , Emil thought, _he’s so fucking hot_.

Before he knew it, he was kissing Mikkel’s abs and undoing his belt.

_Fuck yes_ , Emil thought to himself. Mikkel was hard as a rock, and he swiftly took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could.

Mikkel let out a soft moan, and Emil swallowed more of his cock.

Emil looked up at the man writhing in his grasp, his chest muscles contracting between gasps. It was almost enough to make Emil cum again then and there. Instead, he did his best to channel this feeling into the task at hand, which gained him an enthusiastic response.

After a blowjob that Emil though was pretty damn satisfactory, he crawled up and lay down next to the other man.

Mikkel grinned at him, “You’re getting better dude.”

“That’s good to hear,” Emil said. Feeling brave, he added, “I wonder if it’ll be better next time?”

“I bet it will. We’re in this together after all, right?”

Both of them started to laugh, and after a while, Emil was drawing circles in his chest and they were talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

“Wake up!”

Emil blinked, his vision fuzzy before being greeted by a shirtless Mikkel hastily gathering up the loose bits of clothing scattered on the floor. While they had gotten dressed again last night, it only took them an hour to relocate to Mikkel’s bedroom for a repeat performance.

“It’s Saturday,” Emil groaned. “I don’t need to be anywhere.”

“But Lukas- your parents-“

“Thinks I’m staying over at Leon’s. And his parents are always away on business.”

Mikkel stopped and plopped down onto the bed. “Oh.”

Emil sat up, unsure exactly what to say. “Yeah, so um… Oh! I just remembered something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?” Mikkel said, perking up a bit. “Is it what time Gil and Liz came back? Because I’m not entirely sure they did.”

“No, though we should probably look into that,” Emil said. “It’s something you said the other night. About your ex-girlfriend spray-painting the graffiti on my brother’s apartment door? Lukas said it had shown up the morning we met… and I was wondering, um….”

Emil looked up at Mikkel silently, who stared back at him with a blank expression. After a few moments something seemed to click and he jumped up.

“Oh! No, I was… She tagged the apartment the week before. That was something else…”

“Something you were involved in?” Emil asked, his uncertainty bleeding through into the tone of his voice.

“I didn’t do it, but… Look, this wasn’t the first time Lukas busted up one of our parties, and that guy Arthur – the one who was hitting on your friend – he kinda does stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Emil nodded. “I see.”

“I’m not seeing her anymore if that’s what you’re wondering. Her destroying our coffee table kinda closed that door for good. And we almost got kicked out of this building because of her so when we found out what Arthur did I-“

“Mikkel, calm down. It’s fine,” Emil said, smirking. “Though I’d let Lukas keep believing your girlfriend did it.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks…” Mikkel nodded, glancing down at the floor. “So, um…”

“Is there any chance I could use your shower?” Emil blurted out. “I’m kind of… sticky.”

* * *

By the time school came around on Monday, Emil was in a perpetually cheery mood.

After he showered off at Mikkel’s place, they exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. Emil was tempted to send him a bunch of messages but successfully managed to restrain himself. He did allow himself to name the contact ‘Booty Call.’

As far as he could tell, that’s what they were anyway.

Sure, they talked a lot, but Emil chalked it up to that fact that Mikkel didn’t realize how young he was. At the same time, the fact that Mikkel found it concerning was oddly comforting.

_He’s a good guy_ , Emil mused, _I wonder how long this will last?_

“Emil! EMIL!”

“Huh?” Emil stopped, startled, and did his best to turn around in the crowded school hallway. Some of his peers gave him dirty looks for hindering their path, but most simply continued to barrel past him. Well, except for the guy who was yelling his name.

“Matthew? What’s going on?”

“I’ve been yelling after you for five minutes,” Matthew panted, hunched down, “You seriously didn’t hear me?”

“No, sorry,” Emil said. “I was a bit distracted.”

“Well, I’m glad I caught you,” Matthew said, straightening himself, “We have a meeting today after school.”

Emil stared at Matthew for a moment, “What, do you mean for hockey? The season ended months ago!”

“Yeah, well, after I sprained my ankle you really stepped up,” He leaned over and whispered. “It’s kind of late, but with all the award ceremonies, the team voted you MVP.”

* * *

“Emil, that’s amazing!”

“It is pretty cool,” Emil said, hanging his head sheepishly. “But it’s not a big deal. It’s just a team thing, so it’s not something that you invite people to.”

Lukas sat down on the couch, pressing the back of his hand to the forehead. “My baby brother is embarrassed of me. How will I go on? Maybe if he acknowledged me as the greatest brother ever-”

“Oh shut up,” Emil said, picked up a throw pillow and throwing it at him. “But seriously, thank god your finals are over. I thought you were gonna murder everyone in this apartment building.”

“I’ll settle for two,” Lukas said, warily looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh come on. They’re not that bad! Mikkel just has really bad taste in women.”

“I don’t know what you see in that guy,” he mumbled.

“Speaking of seeing him,” Emil said, grinning despite himself. “I borrowed a book last time I saw him. I better go return it.”

Lukas snapped his head towards Emil, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed it and stayed silent.

_He’s gonna find out eventually, right?_ Emil thought to himself as he left the apartment. _I mean, I doubt he’d tell mom and dad, but he’d probably murder Mikkel with his bare hands._

Walking up the stairs, he eyed some of that graffiti in the stairwell and wondered whose handiwork it was – Arthur’s or Mikkel’s ex.

Emil wasn’t sure why, but it bothered him that he didn’t know her name. Or anything about Mikkel’s past relationships really. What was his type?

“Oh god,” Emil said out loud, his mind racing. _He’s done it before. Like, done it done it. He’s gonna wanna put it in me._

By the time Emil got to Mikkel’s front door, he was a mess of emotions – mostly giddy excitement at the prospect of their arrangement progressing that far, and abject horror at the ‘preparations’ he would have to do in order to make the experience even halfway pleasant.

“Hey… dude? You don’t look so good.”

Emil blinked. He hadn’t even noticed that Mikkel had opened the door.

“How comprehensive is your sex ed?”

“I know condoms and STD testing?” Mikkel said, tilting his head. “Wh-“

* * *

“What the hell,” Mikkel said, staring at his computer screen. “Why is this so involved?”

“I mean, we could skip it but-“

“No, never.” Mikkel said forcefully. He reached over and shut off his monitor. “I mean, we’ll do it but…”

“There will be notice,” Emil finished. As unsexy as all this was, he couldn’t help grin like an idiot again. _He wants to do it._

“Gil is gonna be back from work soon. Do you want a soda or something? I’m not exactly in the mood to… ya know.”

“Oh, yeah sure,” Emil said, following him out of the room. “Sorry I jumped on you with this.”

“No worries. It’s good to know. I’ve never done that with any of my exes.”

“Really?” Emil said, sitting down at the kitchen table. “You seem pretty experienced.”

“My experience is pretty vanilla to tell you the truth,” Mikkel said. “Well, until I met you anyway. But that might be vanilla by gay standards?”

“I guess?” Emil shrugged. “I’m still new to this.”

“But you’ve… ya know,” Mikkel put two cokes down on the table and began motioning with his hands, “been gay for a while.”

“Okay then,” Emil smirked, opening his soda. “Oh, before I forget, here’s your book back.”

“You finished it already?” Mikkel said.

“What can I say, I like volcanoes,” Emil said, puffing out his cheeks.

Emil and Mikkel chatted about volcanoes for the next few minutes, until they were interrupted by the sounds of arguing.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Mikkel asked as Gil stumbled in with Liz close behind. Gil immediately shot him a glare. “Oh crap, sorry, we’ll go to my room.”

“No, it’s fine stay,” Liz sighed, turning to Gil. “Look, I’m sorry. I thought it would just be a funny gift. I didn’t think you’d get mad.”

“I’m not mad Liz,” Gil said, his face reddening. “It’s just- we’ve just started dating. That’s a conversation to have way down the line when the sex has gotten stale.”

“Fair enough,” Liz said, a glimmer forming in her eye. “But you’d be open to it?”

“Hey, I’ve thought about all sorts of things.”

Emil coughed.

“Ah, sorry, we’ll stop,” Gil said, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“Actually…” Liz said, her voice deepening an octave. “It would be such a shame to return it, so maybe they’d enjoy using it.”

Gil looked up at Liz, his eyes wide with panic, “No! I mean, we can save-“

“Tada!” Liz grinned, holding out the box she was carrying in Mikkel’s direction.

It was a brand new, still-in-the-package two-pack of dildos. One around four inches long, and the other around seven.

Gil looked like he was about to faint. Mikkel simply stared at it, his face going completely blank.

Emil immediately started laughing. Softly at first, but when Mikkel turned to look at him with an utterly shocked expression he went into full-on hysterics.

“It’s not that funny,” Liz said, pouting.

“No, it is,” Emil gasped through the laughter. “Those- dildos cost a lot of money. How much did you-“

“Not that much. I got them through Ned.”

“You bought them from Ned?” Gil yelled. “He sells dildos?!”

By now an unsteady grin was starting to spread across Mikkel’s face too, and Emil only laughed harder.

“What? Emil’s right, the manufacturer’s price for just one dildo is-“

“That’s not the point! Ned’s one of my friends!”

“Did he,” Mikkel let out a small giggle. “Give you a special discount?”

“He called it the ‘His and Her’s discount.”

“Oh my god!” Gil shouted.

Mikkel started laughing too, and Emil collapsed onto the table in front of him.

* * *

It was only when Emil had gotten home that he realized he hadn’t told Mikkel about getting voted MVP.

_Well, something to tell him next time I guess_ , Emil mused, though he couldn’t help but be reminded of how he still hadn’t told Lukas about his relationship… if it could even be called that.

It’s not like he felt bad about keeping it quiet in general. He had absolutely no desire to tell his parents anything, or to parade Mikkel in front of his classmates like some kind of prize. But all of his best friends knew except for his brother, and after all the times Lukas had been there for him, it felt like Emil was letting him down.

He flopped down on the bed and fished his smartphone out of his pocket, and searched for Lukas’ contact information. _This charade needs to end_.

_Hey, are you free for lunch tomorrow? Same place we went a couple of weeks back?_

_I’m free. Free from school. Buy me lunch._

_Why?_

_Because I’ve earned it. Your brother has suffered. He deserves sustenance._

Emil snorted.

_Fine. See you then._

Emil rolled over, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. _Maybe I should give Mikkel a head’s up?_ He thought, before changing the end of the statement to ‘head’ and laughing to himself.

Emil pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear, it rang a couple of times, before a familiar voice answered.

“Hey!” Mikkel said, “What’s up?”

“I just thought I should let you know,” Emil gulped, “I’ve decided to tell my brother we’re seeing each other.”

There was silence on the other end, and Emil was about to backtrack on everything when Mikkel finally spoke. “Well, I’m not against it, but your brother is kinda scary. And, um, we are…”

“I figured ‘seeing each other’ would be less likely to send him in a blind rage than telling him we’re having casual sex.”

“Fair enough. I enjoy having a face.” Mikkel said, sounding less stiff.

“I enjoy your face too,” Emil said, hoping his enthusiasm would put Mikkel in a better mood.

“Oh? What do you like about it?”

“Well, you’re not a bad kisser for starters,” Emil rolled over onto his back. “And you give killer head.”

Mikkel snorted in laughter on the other end. “I mean I try. Wait, aren’t you at home?”

“Alone. Parents have crazy work hours so that’s usually the case,” Emil said. “And you don’t have anything nice to say about my face?”

“It’s very kissable.”

“Thanks.”

“And you give killer head too?”

“Oh?” Emil grinned. “Don’t sound too sure about that, huh? What do I need to improve on?”

“You’ve gotten better with the teeth,” Mikkel said, the laughter in his voice dying down and sounding more thoughtful. “But if you could take me deep, oh man.”

“Tell me more.”

“Just the picture of it. I mean, it’s so hot looking down at you, taking as much of my cock as you can.”

“Yeah?” Emil said, feeling his breathing hitch.

“God you love that dick,” Mikkel said, his breath becoming raspier. “You make it so wet, make me feel so good.”

Emil gulped, rubbing the bulge forming in his jeans. “I like making you feel good.”

“I do feel good,” Mikkel said, his breathing becoming even heavier. “I wanna pull my dick out, just before I finish, and cum all over your face.”

“Is that all you want to do?” Emil said. He unzipped his jeans, and reached down past his underwear to feel his dick. He’d never thought about doing something like this, but it was strangely hot.

“I wanna do so many things to you,” Mikkel said. “I wanna take you in my arms and feel your whole body. Make you quiver, beg for me to fuck you.”

“Oh god, please, Mikkel,” Emil gasped into the phone. “I need you… I need you in me.”

“Soon,” Mikkel said, “But first, I want you to touch yourself. Really get hot for me. Are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah,” Emil said. Sure enough, he had begun stroking his dick, Mikkel’s words driving his lust further. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Mikkel said, gasping on the other end. “I’m so hard. Wanna touch you. Wanna fuck you.”

“Fuck,” Emil said. “I wanna touch you too. Wanna take it all.”

Mikkel groaned. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Emil said. “Cum for me.”

Mikkel grunted, and a moment later let out a sharp growl, and Emil knew he had cum into his hand. The sound sent Emil over the edge as well, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

“Fuck,” Mikkel gasped. “That was… new.”

“That was amazing,” Emil said, “I never thought phone sex sounded interesting, but boy I was wrong.”

“We didn’t last very long though,” Mikkel laughed. “We’ll have to work on that too.”

“Yeah,” Emil grinned, something flickering in the back of his mind. “Oh yeah, before I forget, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

* * *

Emil wished it could be easy. Telling Mikkel about being voted MVP was fun, but this was anything but.

Not that Lukas was angry or anything – of course he wouldn’t be; Emil hadn’t told him yet. But Emil knew that his brother would be furious, and he hoped that being in public would deter him from going full scale insane.

“Hey, Little Bro, what’s up?”

Emil snapped back to attention to see Lukas eying him warily. “Oh, nothing much.”

“That’s a lie,” Lukas said. “I have to drag you out to have lunch with me. The last time you took initiative like this was when you came out. So what’s up?”

Emil gulped. He should’ve expected Lukas to be this forward, but he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to actually tell him.

“Bro, you’re starting to make me nervous…”

“It’s nothing bad! It’s good actually,” Emil blurted out.

“Oh?” Lukas said, staring at Emil expectantly.

Emil took a deep breath. “I’m kind of… seeing someone.”

The look of complete surprise on Lukas’ face pretty much compelled Emil to hit him.

“Ow! I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that. You’re always so shy.”

“Yeah, well, I really like him, and I didn’t want you to find out and beat him up, because that would make me very upset.”

“I wouldn’t- Why would I be upset?” Lukas said, stiffening. “Who are you dating exactly? A guy on the hockey team?”

“No, um, he doesn’t go to my school.”

Lukas blinked. “Really? When did you meet someone your age who doesn’t go to your school-“

It happened in slow motion. As soon as the look of realization spread across his face, Emil jumped up and ran to the other side of the booth, cramming into the seat next to him.

“Emil!”

“We’re going to talk about this,” Emil said as calmly as he could, struggling to keep Lukas from pushing past him and getting out. “And remember we’re in public.”

“I don’t care! I’ll beat his ass in the town square!”

“We don’t have a town square.”

“You know what I mean,” Lukas spat, looking absolutely furious. “He’s way too old for you-“

“He’s three years older. Same as your ex-girlfriend.”

“That was different.”

“Because she was a girl?”

“Yes.”

Emil froze, letting his arms go limp, and Lukas seemed to realize that was the worst thing he could’ve possibly said.

“I didn’t mean- I just think that guy-“

“What?” Emil said, on the verge of tears. “What has he done that’s so bad? Play music too loud while you’re studying? I’ve done that. Accidentally broken a piece of furniture? I’ve done that. Have crappy taste in women? _You’ve_ done that.”

“Okay, okay,” Lukas said, his shoulders slumping. “I’ve been overreacting. Just don’t cry okay?”

“No promises,” Emil said, wiping his face. This isn’t how he wanted it to go, but getting upset seemed to have the opposite effect on Lukas, who had become much calmer than Emil ever expected him to be.

“Okay, just keep in mind that he is older. I don’t want you getting hurt, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. I’m happy. And we’re taking it slow.”

“Oh good,” Lukas said, physically relaxing his body. “At least I don’t have to worry about you guys having sex yet.”

Emil continued to rub his face, only this time to mask his shit-eating grin.


End file.
